Anthony Stark (Earth-RSR)
Anthony "Tony" Stark, also known as the armored hero Iron Man is considered the greatest mind of the USA, as well one of the world's greatest genius and inventor. Building for himself a suit of iron and rose to become the founding member of the Avengers, the American counterpart to the long-term Russian superhero team, the Winter Guard. He is known the the old days as the first super-hero, along with his partner, Ray Palmer, AKA Atom. Biography Early Life Anthony was born to Howard and Martha Stark, the CEO and Co-CEO, respectively, of a famous company named StarkCorps. Although Stark was born to two rich parents, they are known to be very cold and bad mannered. Tony rarely spent time with his parents, as they always go busy everyday. In education, Tony used his intellect in order to gain his parents' attention. However, nothing works perfectly, until Tony gets successful in high school. When Tony was successful there, his parents began to take interest in him, temporarily. But still, Howard and Martha remained in their "cold state". The Iron Man and the Atom At some point, Anthony became a successful man and his parents trusted him with StarkCorps. Tony got his StarkCorps building in Philadelphia. After some times in the StarkCorps, Tony recruited a man named Ray Palmer, who will be his best friend, and the second super-hero in the world, as well as the one who discovered the Pym Particles with Hank Pym. Both worked with great innovations for both America and the people during the Cold War. At one point, Tony secretly started a mad idea, that later will "infect" Palmer. When Palmer wakes up at 3 o'clock in the morning, he saw Tony working in his basement. However, Palmer was surprised that Tony was developing a suit called "Iron Man". Tony tried to explain to Palmer about it, but Palmer initially advised Tony to keep the work hidden, which Tony responds by saying "it is already hidden since yesterday". In order to gain Palmer's trust, Anthony surprised him by giving him a suit codenamed "Atom" that is fitted with a Pym Particle regulator, which means that Palmer and Pym's work were used in the "Atom" suit. This gives Palmer a huge morale boost, and finally, he accepted to keep the suit secret. However, Tony said that he has an idea that both of them should be super-heroes. After a long argument, finally, both reached the middle ground, and became the first and second super-heroes in the world. After so, they begin their career by becoming "hidden vigilantes" until the public knew about their existance (not their real identities though). In those times, Anthony and Palmer faced some of the USA's most notorious troublemakers, with one of them who will be a part of Tony's "Project: Meta" in the future. Project: Meta and Avengers After some years of the Cold War, another war broke. This time, it is World War 3. In this age, Palmer and Tony began to abandon their hero identities, temporarily in order to help the USA in winning the third great war. Anthony initially thought that the other countries (including the superpowers) fought only with some advanced technologies. But then, Tony was surprised that he discovered that Russia got "superhumans" to fight for them, in a group called "Winter Guard". This furtherly shocked Tony until he sees that a new member, named "Max Nevsky", or Kal-El, joined the group. Although Tony didn't know what can Kal-El can do, he began to propose a plan to the US government named "Project: Meta" in order to form another group resembling the "Winter Guard" named the "Avengers". After some times, the project was put to work, and Tony began to "produce" superhumans in the number equal to the Winter Guard members. The project took some days, but in the end, it is a success. Personality Tony was a man with good intentions. He is a good hearted and kind man, generous, and creative. Tony is also supportive, especially to his country. Tony will do anything in order to support a certain thing, even if it goes bad. Tony is also a highly-willed person, and he never gives up in working something. He's also a trustable person, and honest, as well as modest. Powers and Abilities Anthony Stark does not have any special powers without his Iron Man suit. In the Iron Man suit, he possesses advanced special powers and armed with a considerable amount of weaponries. The suit is Stark's own hand-work even before Boris Bullski managed to make the Titanium Man armor. In the suit, he possesses these abilities: Mark 1 Armor *'Superhuman Strength: '''The Iron Man suit is stronger than normal humans. If compared to the Titanium Man armor V 2.0, this suit is already as strong as that suit even if it is the one and only version. The suit can lift up to 40 tons and destroy strong materials, bust a hole in a cruise ship, and other strength feats. *'Superhuman Durability: 'In the Iron Man suit, Tony is able to survive attacks that can normally kill a human. With his, Tony can survive superhuman attacks, stabs and punctures, gunshots, both light and heavy caliber, and explosions. The suit is also able to absorb some energy attacks, converting it for the suit's power. *'Superhuman Speed: 'On ground, Tony (in the suit) is able to outrun a motorcycle or ATV, which makes him extremely fast. However, do know that the suit does not provide superhuman stamina, so tiring is possible while running. Neverthless, the suit also has fast motors for evasion. *'Flight: 'With a jetpack that looks like some kind of turbine at the back, the suit is able to fly. Even if it looks old-fashioned, the suit can actually fly very fast, and can out-flight a modern day jet, as Tony speculated. The jetpack can generate a huge amount of "wind-power" that propels the flight power of the suit. The faster the blades/fans of the jetpack spins, the faster Tony flies. The flight speed can also be affected by the amount of wind around the suit. The jetpack can recycle winds that entered the jetpack and converts it for extra fan spinning power. In case the jetpack is wrecked, there are still a pair of thrusters in the legs and foot for flight. *'Solar Energy Absorption: 'Other than absorbing wind for extra flight speed through the jetpack, the suit itself can absorb solar energy from the sun. Absorbing more solar energy allows the suit to be much more efficient in nearly all ways. *'Technology Interface: 'Even if the suit looks old, there is actually a technology interface feature in the suit's helmet. It may not feature the JARVIS or FRIDAY AI, but it allows Tony to basicaly do anything with things that are connected to technology around him. Tony does not use an AI for his suit because he fears that using an AI sometimes can be "dangerous". Weapons *'Repulsors: 'Like nearly all Iron Men, Tony's armor can blast repulsor rays from the palms. The ray can cancel out any other energy attacks directed at the suit, IF both the ray and incoming energy attack hits each other. The repulsor is very strong that it can destroy a small submarine's armor and hull. The repulsors can also be used to form a strong energy shield that can resist most attacks. The shield can also be charged up with solar energy. *'Cannons: 'The suit's primary weapons are twin cannons in the suit's hand area. These cannons are equivalent to an explosive shell used to destroy tanks or bunkers during older eras, but stronger and faster. The cannons have a medium fire rate, but compensates it with the high firepower of it. The cannons' fire mode can be switched to semi-automatic mode for bigger firepower and accuracy, or full-auto for massive destruction. **'Machine Guns: 'The cannons can also be used to fire machine gun rounds, which is equivalent to modern day M249's rounds. The machine guns are able to tear through steel, harm superhumans, or even shred a car until it explodes. Silver Centurion Armor After Brainiac's invasion failed, Tony sported a new armor he made to get himself on "another level". The armor might look "worse" than the Mark 1 armor, but it is much more advanced and can be compared to "modern" Iron Man armors. The repulsor systems of this armor is stronger than the Mark 1 armor, but possesses lesser weapons. In order to counter the weapons amount, the suit possesses stronger physical abilities compared to the Mark 1 armor, and is more devastating. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Like the Mark 1 suit, the Silver Centurion armor possesses superhuman strength, but is much stronger than the Mark 1 suit, or the Titanium Man armor (before being updated). The Silver Centurion is able to lift 50 tons and can tear durable materials the Mark 1 can't. The suit's striking power is also improved and was said to have a potential to bring down a building. It has been shown that the Silver Centurion armor can lift a Tanker ship, which is enormous, along with the containers on the Tanker. *'Superhuman Durability: 'The Silver Centurion armor is more durable than the Mark 1 armor and can take more punishment. Now, the armor possesses an extra resilience towards stronger attacks, even energy attacks, although in this armor, Tony can absorb it. The armor is also immune to radiation and some energy attacks, and can withstand high temperature lasers. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Compared to the Mark 1 armor, the Silver Centurion armor seems to have relatively little changes in terms of speed. The Silver Centurion's bigger frame does not slow down Stark himself on ground. Howver, the motors of this armor has been improved and can react faster. *'Flight: 'Unlike the Mark 1 armor, the Silver Centurion armor's flight only comes from the thrusters and repulsors, as the jetpack from the Mark 1 armor is absent. However, this time, the armor flies faster than the Mark 1, albeit not that "environment friendly". Still, the armor can fly up to Mach 4 this time. *'Energy Absorption: 'While the first armor can only absorb solar energies, this time, the Silver Centurion armor can absorb nearly all kinds of energies. Either it is heat, solar (again), or other types of energies, except magic, the energy absorbed still can make the armor more efficient, making it some sort of "portable power enhancer". *'Technology Interface: 'This armor's technology interface has been improved from the first armor, but with the same concept. This time, the tech interface allows Tony to hack through even the toughest firewall systems, and even can jam "tech weapons". Weapons and Equipments *'Repulsors: 'Like the previous Iron Man armor, the Silver Centurion possesses repulsor rays, but this time, stronger and more tactical. The armor's repulsor rays can be set up in the terms of power, and size. In terms of power, the rays can be set up from just to stun, to the point where it can kill a normal human being. Usually, in "superhuman" fights, Tony uses the "able to kill human being" power. In terms of size, the ray size can be expanded from a very small, but accurate size, to a gigantic proportion that can nearly level a town. *'Unibeam: 'The iconic weapon from the mainstream Iron Man that returns to his armor. The Unibeam can be unleashed through the "arc reactor" of the armor, and can be setted up in terms of power and size like the repulsor rays. However, by default, the Unibeam is stronger than the repulsor rays. *'Force Field: 'While the Silver Centurion only carries two weapons, the armor contains more tactical options. One of them being to be able to generate a forcefield. This force field can be enhanced through energy absorptions, and is relatively strong. Being able to resist superhumanly powerful attacks and high-level energy attacks. *'Cloaking: 'The armor is able to generate a cloaking field that can render anyone near it invisible. Tony can make the field near somebody, but not rendering them invisible. He can also personall cloak himself, and can make a field that can cloak his friends nearby. The radius of this cloaking field is considerably wide, but can be shortened. The cloak lasts for 30 minutes, but if the armor's power is running out, 10 minutes. If the suit is charged with absorbed energy, it may last for 1 hour. *'Piston-Punch: '''A mechanism in the armor that increases the Silver Centurion armor's striking power. The piston can enhance Tony's punch in the armor to the point that it nearly left a dent on Beta-Adamantium. The piston punch's use is indefinite, but it can be destroyed. The piston is located in the arm areas of the armor. Trivia *The design of this version's Iron Man is based on the Noir Iron Man armor, which matches perfectly with the "classical" setting of Earth-RSR. Later on, he updated his suit with the Silver Centurion armor, which is also from the classics, albeit with some "retro-updates". Category:Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Americans Category:Versions of Iron Man Category:Avengers Members (Earth-RSR) Category:CEOs Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Solar Absorption Category:Geniuses Category:Inventors Category:Single Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Humans Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Created by Red Average Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Andrewtheking Category:Gun Wielders Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed